Chronicles Of X (TV Series)
The Chronicles Of X is a 2015 TV Series, about John Klaus, a man who hunts down Aliens, and discovers that he is also an alien. The theme song is called Forgiven by Skillet. It aired on the CBS channel, and aired on Thursdays. It is created by Erik Kripke and Monitored by Steven Spielberg It aired from 2015-2016 Main Cast * Tom Welling as John Klaus- 22/22 * Naomie Harris as Agent Katherine Parker- 22/22 * Paul Betany as Agent Steve Dunwell- 22/22 * David Harewood as Director Samuel Fury / Teth-Sampson - 21/22 Recurring Cast * Andrew Lincon as Blaine Vordigan- 13/22 * Michael B. Jordan as Gabriel Gerad- 15/22 * Gal Gadot as Maria Queen - 1/22 * Emma Watson as Lara Parker * Unknown as Ryden * Kate Mara as Aurora Episodes #"Pilot"-15 years, after John Klaus's parents get killed by an aliens, Twenty-Six year old John joins an organization to hunt down rouge aliens. Director Samuel Fury gets a call, by an alien known as Jax, and discovers that he wants to kill John, who he discovers is a half-breed. Agent Katherine helps John unleash his alien side, so he can defeat Jax. Later John investigates his families history, only to discover that his father was an alien. #While on duty, Katherine gets shot on a mission, and John asks Steve Dunwell to help him investigate. John and Steve learn that a rouge alien race, who uses guns shot her, when she attacked them. John unleashes a new fire based ability and fights them. Meanwhile, Blaine Vordigan is revealed to be keeping track of John's growing powers. #"John, Steve and Katherine travel to Rio, where they encounter an alien known as Effew, who has the ability to morph into people. The Effew, knocks out John and morphs into him, and captures Katherine and Steve. John awakens, and using his fire form, saves his friends and kills the Effew. Before he dies, Effew reveals that the end of the world is coming, and John and the team look at each other with a serious look. #A mysterious explosion kills millions at a factory, and John and his team are sent to investigate. John learns that a half-breed named Lara Parker caused the explosion. An evil scientist hires her to take down the Organization, and John must stop her from doing something that she might regret. Director Fury meets up with Blaine Vordigan, who tells Fury that he needs his help with a secret project called A.S.M.O.R.I.S. #It's Thanksgiving, as John is told by Katherine to visit his estranged uncle and aunt. While John is stuck eating Thanksgiving dinner, with his family. Katherine and Steve go after an alien named Klarion who has a dark past with Director Fury, John's ex flame arrives in Star City. #John gets shocked, that his former flame Maria Queen is in Star City, and she reveals that she needs John's help, to stop someone who has been stalking her. When Maria gets attacked once more, John confronts the stalker, leading into an epic battle. #John and Katherine go undercover as F.B.I agents, when a group of aliens begin committing crimes. The two later find out that it's one man, named Danton Gordon, an alien that has the ability to multiply. John almost dies against Danton, and Director Fury arrives and shoots him ending the threat. Director Fury collects samples of Danton's blood to research his powers. #Katherine and John break into a building, and steal a machine that Blaine was planning on using. Blaine sends two aliens to take over the city, while Blaine captures Katherine. John goes to stop the aliens, and then interrogates one of them, to find Katherine. John goes to fight Blaine, and Blaine reveals himself to be an alien and defeats John, and kicks him in the river. An unknown person saves John, ending in a Cliffhanger. #Steve is revealed to have saved John, and the two team up to save Katherine. Blaine unleashes an army to kill them. Steve and the other agents attack Blaine's army, while John fights Blaine. Blaine almost kills John again, but Director Fury and his agents come, and save John. In the End, Blaine becomes obsessed with John's powers, and is revealed to be capturing aliens, and using their blood. # Blaine sends Ryden, and Aurora, two of his loyal henchmen to arrive in Star City, and steal a weapon that could create another planet, while on Earth. John and his team foil their plan, Katherine interrogates Aurora, until she reveals Blaine's plan. Director Fury kills Ryden, and morphs into an alien and reveals that he will finally kill John, and steal his powers forever. # A woman with the ability to super speed, breaks into the D.E.A and steals an ancient relic, John goes after her, and discovers that she is Maria Klaus, John's sister who was believed to have died. Meanwhile Katherine, and Steve travel to North Carolina to track down an alien hunter known as Dez, Dez reveals that he was tracking an alien known as Jax, because he murdered his wife, and children. In Flashbacks, a young John witnesses his younger sister, drown. # John asks Director Fury if Maria could join the D.E.A, but Fury suspects that she is up to something, He assigns Steve and Katherine to watch her, but Maria sets a trap. John goes to stop her, and he is forced to let the D.E.A catch her. In The End, Maria reveals to John why she faked her death, and how she got her powers. # Katherine persuades John to have a normal life, and she sets him up with a reporter named Julia Ludren. Meanwhile Steve tracks down an alien with the ability to see into the future, Steve gets a vision where the city is taken over by Blaine, and John is dead. # Steve warns John about his future vision, but becomes conflicted when an alien from his past attacks the city, Meanwhile Julia writes a blog about the mysterious fire vigilante, and John and Katherine must try to prevent her from publishing the story. Samuel morphs into his alien form, and kills a reporter that discovered the D.E.O, and John's secret. # Steve, John and Katherine head to Texas, when they discover a new breed of aliens being created in tubes, John destroys the lab to prevent more aliens from being released. Meanwhile Samuel morphs in John and takes care of the city, until John and his team get back. In Flashbacks, to 1924, Teth-Sampson is found, by a group of people, he then takes the form of Samuel Fury, a deceased World War 1 veteran, and creates the D.E.O. # Julia contacts the vigilante who the media dub "Fireman", she asks him to go after a Doctor Ben Jackson, a scientist who has been creating genetically engineered aliens/ human hybrids. Meanwhile Samuel tells John not to contact Julia again, because she could discover the D.E.O. # Katherine goes missing while on duty, so John and Steve launch an investigation to find her, John as Fireman goes to Blaine, and he reveals that he hasn't seen agent Parker anywhere, Meanwhile Katherine is in New York, and she finds more information about her brothers death, Later, Samuel locates Katherine, and heads to New York. # Samuel and Katherine team up, and go after A.I.M the organization that killed her brother, when she is about to get killed, Samuel morphs into his alien form, and saves her. In Star City, John must face his clone, Deathflame who is one of the aliens created in the lab, Steve exposes the clone to a water weapon, that nearly kills John. Samuel reveals to Katherine his past, and why he formed the D.E.O, and tells her not to tell anyone his secret. # Fireman and Katherine interrogate an agent of A.I.M, who reveals that Blaine is the person in charge of A.I.M, Fireman goes after Blaine, when he learns that he killed Katherine's brother. Blaine nearly kills John, and reveals to him his plan, which involves Samuel Fury. Meanwhile, Katherine persuades Samuel to use his alien abilities to rescue, John. Samuel as Teth-Adam faces Blaine, and injects him with a serum that knocks him out. Later, Blaine reveals that the city will be destroyed, and that no one can stop it. # A man and woman break into a bank, and use their fire and ice inspired abilities to steal. John goes undercover as a detective, and learns that they are agents of Blaine. John confronts them, but they set him up, with a bomb. Katherine and the D.E.O, are left in mourning for John's death, John wakes up and sees his father. # John wakes up in a world where his parents are alive, and his sister never became an alien hybrid, John must decide if he truly belongs on that world. Meanwhile, back in the real Star City, Katherine and Samuel reluctantly go to Blaine for help, Katherine gets sent into John's dream world, and persuades him to return to her, Later, Blaine releases his aliens on the city, and tells them to destroy Star City, but leave the Fireman alive. # John rallies up his team, when Blaine and his army of aliens attack the city, Steve tracks down a location, so John goes to find Blaine, and Blaine arrives and fights John. Meanwhile, Samuel morphs into his alien form, and fights the alien soldiers, he then snaps their neck, to save Katherine. Blaine nearly kills John, and stabs him with a dagger, before he could die, Maria returns and kills Blaine. In The End, Maria joins the D.E.O. Later, a man with an alien staff, becomes the new leader of A.I.M. Category:Live-Action Category:Series